


You Taste Like A Memory

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: come alive [4]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Reference Smutty Things, no actual smut, post-5x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:59:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: Klaus shows up where he isn't supposed to be and over hears exactly what he wanted.





	You Taste Like A Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Prompt: Despite promising to leave, Klaus returns to MF because (insert reason here) and while there overhears Caroline talking about how she can't get over him. He uses this to his advantage.

"Hello, love."

Caroline froze, keys clenched tightly between her fingers. For a moment, she held on to the hope that this was an alcohol fueled hallucination. All she had to do was put her keys into her door, step inside and _just_ , ignore the hybrid she could almost feel against her skin.

"Nothing to say, Caroline? That's a bit unlike you," Klaus made an amused, considering sound in his throat and she tensed. She knew that sound, had felt it against the skin of her chest, along her inner thigh. That amused indulgence that promised so many, many things.

"Did your ladies evening not go as well as you'd have liked? Have a bit of an argument, sweetheart?"

Caroline spun, eyes narrowed. The anger sitting in her chest didn't protect her from the impact of messy curls, glittering eyes and a knowing, delighted smirk curving along his mouth. Oh God, that mouth. But as she looked at him, that smile and his words sunk in and horror crawled up her spine along with embarrassment. Her evening with Bonnie and Elena had not gone as she planned. Her friends had attempted to wheedle out information of her about her tryst with Klaus. She'd found herself admitting far more than she'd planned. And now this?

She would _not_ blush. She wouldn't. Teeth clenched, she dropped her purse to the deck and scowled at him, unimpressed by the widening of his smile.

"You're not supposed to be here!" Caroline ground out.

Klaus tilted his head, faux thoughtfulness etching across his face. "No?"

"Seriously?" Eye rolling, she pointed. "New Orleans is that way."

"I'm delighted that you know that," Klaus drawled, moving closer. Prowling. Caroline set her heels stubbornly, refusing to give an inch. Even though that was probably what he wanted. Unfortunately, it wasn't fear that was making her stomach jump.

"Perhaps I missed you," he said, stopping in front of her. "Coming so near to this wretched town, and having you so close, perhaps I was just unable to help myself."

"We're not going there," Caroline said firmly, even as Klaus reached up to toy with a curl. He smiled at her, dimples cutting deep. "I'm not having this conversation."

"And here I thought you missed me," he murmured. "Couldn't stop thinking about me; tell me, love - do you dream of our time together? My lips on your skin, my hands laced tight with yours, the smell of the woods as I took you?"

Caroline's spine went rigid. Growling, she swatted at his hand. "You are such an unbelievable stalking asshat, that was a _private_ …"

His mouth was hot against hers, palms curving along her jaw as he kissed her. Caroline staggered, hands fisting in his Henley as her mouth opened under his. Klaus took his time, lips and tongue lazy. She moaned as his teeth tugged lightly along her lip, tongue sliding against the sting. Klaus pulled back for a moment, gaze sweeping along her face before he kissed her again, one hand sliding down her neck, the curve of her spine to grip her ass, and haul her against him. Her arms slid around his neck, fingers tight in his hair as she kissed him back. Hips rolling against his, she shuddered as his tongue slicked against hers, every part of her lit up like a wire at the feel of him.

Slowly, so slowly he pulled away from her mouth. Caroline stared up at him, flushed and a little dazed at the heat burning through her. Klaus eased his grip on her jaw, stroked his thumb across her lips.

"I've missed you."

Just like that, reality returned. Jabbing a finger into his shoulder, she scowled. Ignored the way the heat and feel of him invited her to press her face into his neck, to breath him in.

_The hand gripping her ass._

"Why are you here?"

His eyes danced. "You're not enough of a draw?"

"Oh please, like I'm going to fall for that. I swear to God, I'll stake you myself if you're here to so much as look at my friends."

Klaus laughed, hitching her closer. "I do so enjoy you. Do not worry, sweetheart. My business here doesn't involve the doppelgängers or the others."

She leaned forward, and smiled. "Then get your hand off my ass and move out of my personal space."

Klaus nipped at her chin, but did as she asked and stepped away. For a moment, he paused, eyes dark with emotions she couldn't read. Then his face cleared and he winked at her. "Well, I'll be seeing you love."

"Not in Mystic Falls, you won't." Caroline said firmly.

He grinned, hands sliding to his pockets as he turned. Relief that he was leaving was mixed with a need to reach him, to find his skin with her hands, to mark him. She clenched her fingers together instead.

"And Caroline?"

She eyed him, wary. Nothing good ever came from that tone, that curving smile.

"I haven't forgotten you either, love. How could I? Not after I've had you begging for me, all hot and demanding in my arms, the taste of your arousal on my tongue." He licked his lips, pupils impossibly dark. "You may have bought yourself time, love, but little else. You said it yourself. I'm under your skin."

Arms crossing, face flushed she glared at him. "Go to hell."

His smile turned wicked. "Think of me tonight, Caroline. When you're cupping those pretty breasts, stroking the heat between your thighs. I'll certainly be thinking of you."

Caroline set her teeth as he disappeared, trying very hard not to think of the images he'd so deliberately left behind. Cursing, she blew out a harsh breath.

She really hated cold showers. But like hell was he winning this one. Tonight, anyway.

* * *

 

**_Please Comment_ **


End file.
